Losing My Religion
by LillyO
Summary: Warum muss ich nur bis zum äußersten gehen?Warum nur hast du es so weit kommen lassen? Warum lässt du mich zu einer Mörderin werden?


Autor: Lilly  
Spoiler: Keine  
Pairing: lasst euch überraschen  
Disclaimer: Copyright © Warner Bros. All rights reserved  
Copyright © DC Comics. All rights reserved  
Copyright © Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. All rights reserved

Kommentar:Wieder was Altes;-)

**Losing my Religion**

Warum muss ich nur bis zum äußersten gehen?

Warum nur hast du es so weit kommen lassen?

Warum lässt du mich zu einer Mörderin werden?

Langsam schütte ich das grün schimmernde Gift in dein Glas.

Und in das deiner verlogenen Freundin.

Wieso hast du mich nur verlassen?

Wieso hast du diese Frau mir vorgezogen?

Wieso hast du mich betrogen?

Wir waren so glücklich, wir waren wie eine einzige Person.

Ich habe dich geliebt wie ich keinen anderen Menschen je geliebt habe.

Und du hast mich glauben lassen, dass du genauso fühlst.

Bis Sie vor unserer Tür stand. Hätte ich doch damals nicht aufgemacht.

Mir wäre all dies erspart geblieben.

Und du müsstest heute nicht sterben.

Sie meinte, sie hätte ihren Mann verlassen.

Sie erzählte uns, sie hatte nun eingesehen dass er das Monster ist, vor dem sie alle warnten.

Sie sagte, sie bräuchte nun einen Bleibe für einige Zeit.

Und sie fragte, ob sie bei uns bleiben könne.

Ich sah wie du dich freutest.

Deine Augen begannen zu leuchten.

Ich hörte wir du ihr zusagtest.

Ich wusste, dass sie dein schwacher Punkt war.

Aber ich wusste auch, dass sie für dich als verheiratete Frau unerreichbar gewesen war.

Nach ihrer Hochzeit warst du am Boden.

Ich half dir wieder auf.

Endlich war meine Zeit gekommen.

Endlich konnte ich dir zeigen, dass es außer ihr auch noch andere Frauen gab.

Ich liebte dich schon sehr lange, doch du sahst in mir immer nur die gute Freundin mit den speziellen Fähigkeiten.

Ich kannte dein Geheimnis nun schon sehr lange, im Gegensatz zu ihr.

Ich war immer für dich da, doch du hast mich nie gesehen.

Aber nachdem sie dieses Monster geheiratet hatte, erwidertest du meine Liebe.

Denn ich war in dieser Zeit für dich da gewesen.

Selbst wenn du mich angeschrien hast, ich war da.

Du hast mir irgendwann einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und schließlich schlossen wir den Bund der Ehe vor vier Jahren.

Doch als sie dort in unserer Tür stand, schienst du all dies vergessen zu haben.

Sie hatte dein Herz gebrochen, dich in den Dreck geworfen und nun gabst du ihr die Hand und hast sie hinein gebeten.

Du hast dich sehr lange mit ihr unterhalten und mir das Gefühl gegeben, unerwünscht zu sein.

So ging dass von dort an jeden Abend.

Es war natürlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du dich von mir getrennt hast.

Du wüsstest nun, hast du gesagt, dass du sie wirklich liebst und nicht mich.

Dass du mich zwar sehr magst, aber eben nicht dasselbe für mich empfindest wie für sie.

Ich zog noch am selben Abend aus.

Aber ich beobachtete euch.

Es war schrecklich für mich.

In dem Haus, in dem ich einmal mit dir gelebt hatte, wohnte nun sie mit dir.

Sie hatte einfach so meine Rolle eingenommen.

Unverdient.

Ich habe dich aufgebaut, zu dem gemacht, was du nun bist.

Und du hast mich verlassen, für die Frau, die dich zugrunde richtete.

Ein Hass stieg in mir auf:

Ein Hass auf sie, weil sie sich deiner Liebe immer sicher sein konnte, egal wie schlecht sie dich behandelte.

Weil sie einfach in unser schönes Leben hereingeplatzt kam und meine Rolle einnahm.

Und ein Hass auf dich, weil du mir das Herz gebrochen hast.

Es dann noch genüsslich in einzelne Stücke zerrissen hast.

Dass du es getan hast, nachdem ich mich aufopferungsvoll um dich gekümmert habe.

Nachdem ich dich wieder aufgebaut habe.

Und du mich, nachdem es dir wieder gut ging, weggeschickt hast.

Dafür werde ich dich immer hassen.

Aber ich begann auch langsam mich selbst zu hassen, dafür,

dass ich auf dich hereingefallen war.

Dass ich dich trotz meines Hasses immer noch wusste,

dass ein Stück meines Herzens immer für dich bestimmt sein würde.

Und dass ich dich immer irgendwie lieben würde.

Egal was du alles noch tun würdest.

Dafür hasse ich mich.

Doch ich wusste auch, dass ich euer Glück nicht gestatten konnte.

In mir reifte ein Plan heran.

Wärst du nur nicht so dumm gewesen all dies zu tun.

An jenem Abend, als du mich verlassen hast, habe ich dir gesagt, dass du es noch bereuen wirst.

Aber da hast du nur gelacht.

Heute werde ich lachen.

Ich werde lachen, wenn du in Todesqualen zuckend auf dem Boden liegst.

Wenn deine Freundin neben dir liegt.

Ich werde den Moment genießen, wenn ihr beide eure Augen für immer schließt.

Denn du hast vergessen:

Ich kenne dein Geheimnis.

Ich weiß, was dir schadet.

Dir weh tut.

Dich verletzt.

Ich habe euch ausspioniert. Jeden Abend nach der Arbeit trinkt ihr zusammen ein Glas Wein.

Es war schon fast zu einfach.

Ich teleportierte mich in euer Wohnzimmer und schmiss eine Vase um.

Da ihr natürlich wissen wolltet, was den Lärm verursacht hatte, seid ihr ins Wohnzimmer gegangen.

Das war meine Chance.

Ich teleportierte mich auf eure Terrasse und nun stehe ich hier und schütte Gift in dein Glas.

In diesem Gift sind zermahlen Splitter von Kryptonit.

Sie werden deinen Körper anfällig für das Gift machen.

Es wird dich qualvoll umbringen.

Nichts wird dir helfen können.

Bei ihr schütte ich dasselbe hinein.

Sie wird noch heute Abend mit dir sterben.

Du wirst die Schmerzen spüren, dich ich gespürt habe als du mein Herz brachst.

Du wirst merken, wie es ist, wenn man stirbt.

Wie ich es gespürt habe,

als ich langsam innerlich starb.

Ich höre, wie ihr euch wieder der Terrasse nähert.

Leise teleportiere ich mich hinter eine andere Tür und schaue euch zu,

wie ihr die Gläser austrinkt.

Schluck für Schluck.

Ein paar Sekunden später fällst du schon röchelnd zu Boden

Sie lässt vor Schreck ihr Glas fallen und schreit hysterisch herum,

was denn mit dir sei, fleht dich an, etwas zu sagen.

Bis auch ihr die Glieder schwer werden.

Langsam sinkt sie neben dich auf den Boden.

Clark Kent und Lana Lang haben für immer ihre Augen geschlossen.

Es ist vollbracht.

Rache für mein geschundenes Herz,

Rache für die vielen Stunden des Weinens.

Bald schon wirst du neben Lana beerdigt werden.

Doch das werde ich nicht mehr mitbekommen.

Nun ist auch meine Zeit auf Erden abgelaufen.

Ich habe die Liebe meines Lebens umgebracht,

nun hält mich nichts mehr auf dieser Welt.

Du und Lana, ihr habt eure gerechte Strafe bekommen.

Ihr habt meine Liebe missachtet.

Doch nun seid ihr tot.

Ich habe ausgedient.

Ein letztes Mal bewundere ich die Schönheit dieser Welt.

Langsam trinke auch ich, Alicia Baker, das Gift.

Bald werde ich sterben.

Nur noch ein letzter Atemzug.

The End


End file.
